


Can We Watch Howl's Moving Castle?

by softjoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Crying, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Theyre in America, Top Joshua, soft minshua is the best minshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjoonie/pseuds/softjoonie
Summary: "Are you sure you're not mad?" He heard Mingyu ask, breaking his heart a little at the question. He shook his head quickly, pulling the larger boy against him as he nestled them down into Mingyu's warm blankets."Absolutely not. I'm not here for the sex, 'Gyu. I'm here for you. I've had the best day today getting to share this bed with you. Getting to this was just... A plus to an already good day. I promise you I'm not upset."





	Can We Watch Howl's Moving Castle?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this isn't edited. 
> 
> 2\. I LOVE MINSHUA. THIS SHIP HAS SAILED IN MY HEART AND IT'S GOING ALL THE WAY AROUND THE WORLD. 
> 
> 2\. if bttm mingyu isnt your thing, then dont read it. i dont wanna hear "tHEres nO WAy mInGyU can bOtToM!!11!11!!!" bc thats such an ugly and toxic statement. why cant he bottom? not all bottoms are delicate and small and feminine??? some of them are big and burly and manly. foh. i love bttm mingyu. i love top mingyu. i just wont accept dom mingyu. thats all. 
> 
> 3\. this is actually based on my experience of my first time having sex with a boy lol yes i actually cried and told him to stop because it hurt and yes he said what josh says abt not being in it for the sex and yes we did actually watch howls moving castle because i was so upset i couldnt handle it. hes also the best boy in the world for that and i love him dearly. 
> 
> anyways pls enjoy this!! my twitter is @gyusolily if you wanna follow me n give me concept ideas or just chat!!

"J-Joshua-hyung..."

Mingyu's back arched, his thighs tensing as Joshua licked at the slit of his cock. One of his hands was fisted in the older man's hair, strands of soft, black hair gripped in is fingers while the other one grabbed at his own thigh, trying to convince himself not to buck his hips up.

"Hm?" he hummed, lips wrapped tightly around the tip in a perfect circle. Mingyu's abdomen trembled in response, head lifting from the soft sheets.

The rain could be heard inside Mingyu's room, the lights turned off and the barely-there sun lighting up the space just enough for them to see each other. Mingyu's laptop was open and playing music, yet long forgotten once Joshua had slipped a hand down the front of Mingyu's pajama pants.

"Feels good."

Joshua smirked before taking more of Mingyu into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the warm skin and the veins prominent just beneath it.

A soft whimper slipped from the younger's lips, his eyes closing as he blushed. Joshua, however, had no intentions of taking his eyes off the boy, his hand moving softly over his tanned thigh. Mingyu was a sight to behold; his eyes were clenched shut, mouth parted as he gasped and whimpered, hands now scrabbling for the sheets as Joshua continued to push himself further onto his cock, more than half of the length in his mouth.

"H-Hyung!" he gasped out, hips stuttering upwards, causing Joshua to gag and pull off. "I'm sorry!" he yelped, sitting up quickly to take Joshua's face in his hands, frowning when he noticed his boyfriend's eyes watery. "I'm so sorry, 'Shua-hyung... I-I... It just felt so good a-and I—"

"Baby, shhh, it's alright, I'm fine!" Joshua interrupted him, laughing softly as Mingyu looked startled, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. "I'm okay, see? I'm not hurt."

Mingyu pouted, the backs of Josh's fingers touching his cheekbone. "I thought I hurt you..." he huffed, shoulders slumping as he avoided eye contact. Joshua shook his head, still laughing softly before laying Mingyu down onto his bed, straddling his waist while holding himself up with his left forearm.

"I'd tell you if you did, you know that, don't you? We talked about that."

The blonde haired boy nodded, his lips still down turned in a frown as he turned his head to kiss the inside of Joshua's wrist. "I know... I just... You know I'm not that experienced and I... I'm clumsy sometimes." He reminded, eyes closed again but much gentler now.

The elder took in a breath as he looked down at his boyfriend, wondering how in the hell he'd gotten this lucky. Vividly, he remembers the day Mingyu sat down in the band room, looking confused and scared as the band director welcomed the freshmen to their first year of band camp. Mingyu wasn't much smaller then, just barely surpassing Joshua in height. But, he was still just as beautiful then as he is now, five years later and in his first year of college.

His lashes were long and full, brushing against his cheeks with the delicacy of a dandelion. His cheeks were tinted a soft red, flushing his golden skin that seemed a lot more clear than it should be for college freshman making their way through their first set of midterm exams. He blamed it on the way Mingyu never let himself get stressed, only over things like the health of his sister or the thought of his parents no longer loving him when they found out the two had been dating (which they actually took surprisingly well). 

 

"Hey," Joshua nudged him, coaxing the boy beneath him to look up at him. When Mingyu's sharp eyes met him, he smiled, causing Mingyu to smile as well, his canine teeth peeking out from behind his lips as he giggled. "You know I love you regardless of whether or not you're experienced. I told you I'd help you through this. I'm happy to take my time with this, and you fucking my mouth on accident does  _not_  deter me from making you come, right here, all sprawled out on this mattress. Do you understand that, 'Gyu?" 

 

With slightly wide eyes, Mingyu nodded, not used to hearing such... Sensual? Words slip from those pretty, plump lips of his. "I understand..."

 

"Good, now, do you wanna keep going?" He sat back on his haunches, trailing a delicate finger down Mingyu's clothed chest, having not wanted to take it off in fear of his parents coming home and needing to get redressed quickly. 

"Yeah... Keep going, please," muttered the boy, his eyes now softened, almost appearing seductive as he dropped his to his chest, lacing his fingers with Joshua's. With a last, chaste kiss, Joshua moved back between Mingyu's legs, already tugging at his dick with gentle yet purposeful hands. 

A quiet groan and an even quieter " _fuck_ " slipped out of his lover's mouth, spurring him on to slip the cock back between his lips, the sound of _Ready, Able_ by Grizzly Bear accompanying the rain in their intimate moment. 

Joshua held Mingyu's hips for good measure, swallowing three-fourths of the member in front of him, pushing himself to take it all. Mingyu let out a cry, thighs trembling as he babbled out a mixture of _"please, hyung", "holy shit", and "ahh-Joshu-holy shit"_. Calloused fingers traced over the inside of ochre thighs, willing Mingyu's heart rate back to a tolerable, but still quick, pace. 

"Oh my god, hyung... Joshua, your fucking mouth..." He whimpered, hands moving to cover his face as he panted. Pulling off with a slick  _pop_ , Joshua laughed, moving his hand up and down slowly in drawn out strokes, basking in the pulsing of the cock and the way Mingyu looked so wrecked already and they'd only just started not ten minutes ago. 

"I could say the same about you, hm?" he teased, watching as Mingyu's thighs threatened to close. "Do you want me to finger you?" he asked blatantly, stroking his hip with his forefinger. 

Mingyu giggled at the question, his eyes soft as he let one of his legs fall onto the bed, the other still bent at the knee. Joshua laid soft, feather light kisses in his wake, still staring at Mingyu with an intensity he couldn't find the words to describe. The older boy looked ethereal, the light from the window that seeped in through the blinds danced over Joshua's face, the glow making his skin look even more magnificent than it usually did. 

He watched the way he licked at his lips, waiting patiently for an answer. He could see the way Josh swallowed and his chest rose and fell as he breathed. 

"I-Yeah. Please... I, uh... I cleaned up before you got h-here... The lube is in the-"

"Top drawer, underneath your old band shirts. I know," he reminded, laughing softly but a bit flustered at the mention of Mingyu having cleaned himself up just for him. Mingyu giggled, his eyes scrunching up as he did so. 

"Well alright then, Mr. Smarty Pants. Last time I try to be helpful!" 

Joshua just shook his head as he stood up from the bed, padding across the soft, carpeted floor of Mingyu's bedroom and to the tall dresser on the other side of the room. "We're gonna have to figure out a new place to hide this, 'Gyu. Are you _sure_  that we can't hide it under your bed or between your bed and the wall?"

Mingyu sat up, watching the smaller man open the drawer and search around for the bottle before letting out a soft  _aha!_  and walking back to where he was. "No. Absolutely not. With the amount of times my mom comes in here searching for stuff or when my sister is almost  _always_  on my bed?" he argues, shaking his head quickly as Joshua lays the bottle on the mattress next his waist. He's pulled close by Joshua, their lips meeting in a soft yet passionate kiss that makes Mingyu's head spin. even as he's pushed away and back on his back. 

Joshua rolled his eyes playfully before kissing at the skin of Mingyu's neck, making the younger boy practically purr. "I know, but it's kind of a pain the ass to have to walk across the room to get the lube when I could just reach down and grab it," he complained, sort of muffled due to his lips pressing against the black t-shirt. 

"Well, tough nuts. I'm not moving it."

The topic was dropped after that, Joshua parting Mingyu's legs to rest between them as he kissed him once again, tongue slipping between their lips and brushing against Mingyu's own. The latter whimpered, bucking his hips up to rut against Joshua's clothed crotch. He didn't understand how Joshua was still clothed and not complaining when he was half naked and _very_ desperate. 

Reaching down, Joshua trailed a finger between soft thighs and down the crack of Mingyu's ass, resulting in a startled yelp and their kiss being broken when Mingyu gasped for air. 

"Fuck, I always forget how sensitive you are down here," Joshua whispered, lips pulled to the side in a smirk as the pad of his index finger rubbed in gentle circles over his pucker, just barely scratching at the sensitive skin. 

"Mmph, hyung, please..." Mingyu whined, reaching for the lube himself to hand to Joshua. "Please don't tease..." 

Joshua simply chuckled, taking the bottle from Mingyu before opening it and drizzling a generous amount onto his fingers. 

The two were no strangers to the ways to make their bodies tick, Joshua knowing that just below the head of Mingyu's cock was extra sensitive and was a surefire way to make him come quickly in the shower when Josh's roommate comes home and asks him where the wok is so he can make a stir fry. He also knows that Mingyu has a thing for his cock being smacked, but that's another story for another time, he always tells himself. Mingyu knows that if he asks Joshua to " _please, oppa, please come on my face,_ " that it'll have the older spurting white in no time. He also knows that Joshua's nipples are sensitive and that if he licks and sucks at them while he grinds on his lap that his pants'll be soiled for the rest of the day.

Most importantly though, Joshua knows just how _tight_  Mingyu is and how long it takes to work him open before he's coming over his chest and thrashing on the sheets. 

"'M gonna put one in, okay?" he whispers against Mingyu's ear, nibbling at the lobe only to get a shaky gasp of " _okay_  " out of the boy beneath him as he kisses and sucks at the juncture between his neck and jaw. 

Nimble hands move down towards Mingyu's lower half, Joshua's clean one wrapping around Mingyu's hard cock and the other moving further, the fingertip of his index finger circling around the skin before pushing in to the first knuckle. 

"Hyung," Mingyu whimpered, left hand gripping at Josh's wrist connected to the hand wrapped around his cock. Joshua stilled his hand, looking up at his boyfriend's face, concern etched into the pull of his furrowed brows.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stroking his thumb over the weeping tip of his length. Mingyu nodded, smiling at his worried partner. 

"I'm fine, just feels good is all."

Joshua laughed, kissing at Mingyu's inner thigh before he continued to push his finger in, wallowing in the way his finger was practically being swallowed by the tight heat. He curled his finger a couple times, simply rubbing at the warm, velvety walls while the younger adjusted to the intrusion. Mingyu let out a heavy pant, laughing a bit as he looked up, locking eyes with Joshua before smiling shyly and covering his face with his hands. 

"Oh, now you wanna be shy?" Joshua teased, remembering earlier when Mingyu was being forward about wanting to get frisky. "Weren't you the one who told me " _please suck me off, hyung. Please, it's uncomfortable how hard I am,_ " hm? Wasn't that you, baby? Or was that another good boy?" 

Mingyu whined, blushing harder as he continued to cover his face. 

"C'mon, baby. Let me make you feel good, yeah? Look at me." 

Mingyu moved his hands to cup his own face, eyes locked on Joshua's warm, feline ones. He felt a sensation of calm rush over him as his muscles relaxed. Joshua took the opportunity to pull his finger out before thrusting it back in, filling Mingyu as much as it could. "Oh, fuck!" he shouted, back arching as he gasped, grasping the white sheet beneath him. 

"Hm? Feel good?"

Only a nod could be made as Joshua continued to move his finger, pouring more lube over the digit to make the slide easier. He moved into a steady rhythm, smirking down at the writhing boy beneath him. 

"Can't believe you're already like this and I've only got one finger in," he spoke quietly, leaning down to kiss Mingyu hard, his hand still moving despite it being at an awkward angle. The younger boy just whimpered, Joshua's finger switching from a pump to a rubbing sensation, just barely brushing against his prostate before he pulled his finger out and poured more lube on his hand, now pushing two fingers at the rim of Mingyu's ass. 

"Let me know if you need me to stop, yeah?"

"O-Okay..." 

Joshua gently pushed his middle finger in next to his index, watching Mingyu closely for any signs of discomfort. He stopped as Mingyu scrunched his nose and closed his eyes, pulling his fingers out. "Too much?" he asked with concerned laced in his tone. 

"Kinda, but I can take it. You know I can," he reminded, reaching up to cup Joshua's cheek. 

Joshua smiled back at him, nodding as he leaned down and kissed Mingyu's lips, pushing his fingers back in, waiting and listening carefully to Mingyu's breath hitch once he was filled with the two digits.

-

Mingyu had worked open to three fingers, his hips rocking upwards to meet the tight ring of Joshua's hand wrapped around his shaft while also grinding down onto the pads of Joshua's fingers that were rubbing right against the hard bundle of nerves within Mingyu's body. Joshua's hand had started to cramp but he continued to move his fingers. 

"Fuck, I don't understand how you're still so tight..." he groaned, rocking down against Mingyu's ass. "I have three fingers in you but you're still so. Fucking. Tight." He punctuated his words but thrusting his fingers in sharply. "God, I can't wait to fuck you..." 

Cheeks inflamed and neck flushed a dark red, Mingyu whimpered, his eyes closed tight as he focused on the feeling of being filled, imagining Joshua _had_  been fucking him. "Y-You..." he began,, gasping when Josh's fingers moved just right. _Fuck him and his guitar player hands,_ he silently cursed. "You can--God, your hands are big," he whimpered. 

Joshua stopped, lifting his head from where he had been licking at the beads of precum spilling from Mingyu's red, angry cock. He stared at Mingyu, eyes wide as if _he'd_ been the deer in the headlights. "What?"

The younger boy opened his eyes, gulping at the way Joshua had been staring at him. "I-I said you can fuck me... If you want to... I-Um..." he began to rub at the back of his neck, eyes closing as he grew embarrassed, sitting up straight after pulling Joshua's fingers out of him. "Never mind... Forget it, we can keep going with this, it's f-"

"You want me to fuck you?" Josh finally spoke, looking up at the conflicted and flustered boy. "Are you sure? I mean... I don't have a condom and it'd be your first time and I just-"

"I have a condom..." Mingyu whispered, his eyes downcast as he avoided Joshua's eyes, feeling abashed at his confession. 

Joshua sat back, looking Mingyu over before asking again, slower this time as if he was trying to convey something else in his tone. "Do you want me to fuck you, Mingyu?" 

With a soft, curt nod, Mingyu whimpered, reaching to tug at his twitching dick, sighing at the friction. It was soon taken away though when Joshua reached his for hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his palm. "Yeah? Where is it?" 

Mingyu stood, moving to his bookcase with soft, timid steps. "Don't laugh at me," he warned, looking at his boyfriend before reaching for a book. 

"Why would I- Oh." Joshua brought a hand to mouth, stifling a laugh as he watched Mingyu fish a condom from between the pages of a book, handing it off. 

"I told you not to laugh!" Mingyu whined, stomping a bit as he pouted, noticing the look of amusement on Joshua's features. 

"I'm not laughing! I just think it's cute, that's all. Where'd you get this, anyways?"

Mingyu's cheeks darkened in their color for the umpteenth time that day, turning away to crawl back onto the bed as Joshua watched him, eyeing him and his every move before reading the wrapper for the expiration date. "Um... Soonyoungie-hyung gave it to me... When I told him I was interested in having sex with you... He said those are what he wears when he and Hansol f-"

"Okay! Too much information there, 'Gyu! Lay down on the edge of the bed for me," he instructed, setting the condom on the desk before unbuttoning his pants and slipping them down. Mingyu could already see the outline of Joshua's cock in his boxers, suppressing a whimper when he noticed the girth of it. 

It wasn't uncommon that the two had sexual encounters, however, there wasn't much _s_ _ex_. Joshua was experienced, his first time being when Mingyu was a sophomore. They hadn't been dating then, just close friends that leaned on one another a little too heavily. Mingyu was devastated when he learned that he'd done it with their drum major, Seungcheol, and stopped talking to him for nearly the whole of marching season until Joshua called him crying, saying that Seungcheol had broken up with him and had cheated on him with some girl in his biology class. To say that tensions between the three were high was an understatement. Especially Joshua had kissed Mingyu when he came over and they'd walked into the band room the next week holding hands and sharing whispers early in the morning just before classes started. 

Joshua had waited till Mingyu was of age to push their relationship further, wanting to respect him and his boundaries as a minor despite Mingyu's protests and cries of " _it's okay! I'm ready_!". Mingyu was ready. Just not for the full act of sex. Which Joshua was more than happy to be patient with and let Mingyu take his time warming up to. They'd had their share of fumbling hands and sloppy kisses and hands covered in one another's come. 

"Relax, baby. I'll take care of you," Joshua whispered, the sound of rain adding to the comfort in Josh's words as he laid his head back, sighing out a deep breath as he willed his hands to stop shaking. The black haired boy took a moment to admire the dips and curves of Mingyu's body, the soft ridges of his toned stomach that peeked out from beneath his rucked up shirt and the soft slope of his waist, outlined by his shirt falling backwards. He was all _his_. His to touch and hold and love. 

Mingyu sighed again, watching Joshua pull his underwear off, cock hard and wet as it popped up against his stomach. Mingyu swallowed, watching it bob as he stroked it. It was thick, not as thick as his own but thick enough. It wasn't as long as his either but it was just as beautiful. Maybe even more in the way the tip flushed a dark, angry red and precum made the skin glisten. Mingyu's mouth practically watered. 

His attention was snapped when Joshua's hand was replaced by a condom and lube being dripped along the length of it. "You okay?" Joshua asked, his eyebrows furrowed again in concern. 

"I... Yeah, I-I'm okay... Just... Pretty," he bumbled out, blushing at his broken words before he found Joshua knelt between his legs, a smile on his lips as he rubbed his fingers over the tight ring of muscle, startling a moan out of Mingyu. 

Joshua leaned down, locking eyes with Mingyu as he stuck his tongue out, licking a stripe up over the younger's hole and up to his balls, relishing in the way Mingyu's eyes closed, rolling back before he dropped his head onto the bed. "Oh god," he mumbled, back arching prettily as Joshua smirked, wrapping his arms under Mingy's thighs to pull him closer before standing up and positioning the tip of his cock. 

"You ready?" His voice was different now, in a way that made Mingyu's heart race. He nodded, however, knowing that despite what was to come, Joshua was going to take care of him. "It's going to hurt, so tell me if it's too much,  okay?" 

The blonde swallowed, knowing full well that it was going to hurt, remembering all of his friends, guy and girl, telling them what their first times felt like. He remembers Hansol saying he even cried the first time Soonyoung and he had done it. "I'm ready."

Leaning down, Joshua kisses Mingyu, not quick like earlier but slowly, cupping Mingyu's jaw as their lips move in an open-mouthed kiss filled with everything they wanted to say but couldn't. Feeling the tip of Joshua's cock, Mingyu urges himself to relax, body melting into the bed as he focuses on the feeling of soft, plush lips against his own until he feels it. 

The feeling of Joshua pushing into him and the fire that spreads through his body. He gasps loudly, eyes closing as he pushes on Joshua's chest to stop him. 

"What? What's wrong, are you okay?" Joshua is pulling out, Mingyu's eyes clenched shut as he exhales sharply. 

"I'm fine, I'm okay... It's just a lot. I'll be okay," he assures, breathing before looking up at his lover who looks like a kicked puppy. "I'm okay, baby. You can try again."

Joshua melts at the name, smiling fondly as he brushes some fallen strands of hair out of Mingyu's face before kissing his nose. "I'll go slower." And Mingyu nods, bringing his legs up to chest. He trusts Joshua. He wants this. 

Mingyu inhales as he feels Josh line up again, closing his eyes and exhaling hard when the length pushes in.

"The head is in, how do you feel?" Joshua asks, watching as Mingyu brings his hands to face, scrunching his nose and looking overwhelmed. He stills again. 

Mingyu breathes heavily, his chest tight as he finds the words. "Full... It-Fuck... It feels like a lot," he answers honestly, moving his hands to the sides of his face before looking up at Joshua who looks pained from not being able to slam himself into the tight heat of Mingyu. "Are you sure it's only your tip?"

Joshua laughs, his eyes crinkling as he does so. Mingyu's chest feels warm despite feeling of it tightening. Mingyu doesn't think anything sounds prettier than Joshua's laugh. Not even the clarinet solo he played at their college's annual fall concert. "Yes, I'm sure. You want me to keep going?" 

Mingyu takes a few seconds before nodding again, moving his hands to wrap around Joshua's shoulders to lace his fingers through his hair. "You can keep going."

And so Joshua does. He pushes in slowly, watching as Mingyu's face contorts into one of pain and discomfort until he bottoms out and stops again. 

"F-Fuck," Mingyu whimpers, bringing his hands back up to his face to cover his eyes as they water, the sensation being one akin to being split open. Joshua immediately panics, cupping the boy's face in his palms. 

"Baby? Baby look at me," he tries, already listening to the sound of Mingyu sniffling as he _tries_  to adjust to the feeling of Joshua being seated all the way inside of him. It feels as if all the air has been punched out of his lungs.

"Big. Too much," he whimpers, not moving his hands even as Joshua tries to pull them away from his face. "Out. Hyung, pull out, please!" he begs, sniffling as he tries to hide the fact that he's crying, not even realizing that he's slipped into Korean. Joshua pulls out slowly, not missing the sound of Mingyu yelping and sobbing. 

"Mingyu, look at me, please... Please don't cry, I'm sorry," he whispers, leaning down to caged Mingyu's body with his own as he presses kisses to the line of his jaw, stroking his cheeking with his left hand. "I'm so sorry, 'Gyu, please look at me."

When Mingyu brings his hands to wrap Josh in a tight hug, he whimpers, sniffling out a quiet " _I’m sorry_ " while he tries to get a grip on himself. Joshua shakes his head, petting his hair as he continually leaves kisses around his face, wiping his tears away. "You don't need to be sorry. You have no reason to be, I'm sorry I hurt you, you have nothing to apologize for," he returns in Korean, feeling the tenseness of Mingyu's body leave as he finds comfort in his native tongue. 

"I just..." he breathes out, not daring to look at at Joshua, knowing he'll start crying harder. "I just want this... And I f-feel bad!" 

Joshua shakes his head, kissing him on the lips as he chastises him. "Mingyu, you have nothing to feel about. If it's too much, it's too much. You have nothing to feel sorry for or to feel bad about, okay?" Mingyu answers with a nod, tears still falling down his cheeks as he rubs his eyes. 

"Okay... Can we just watch a movie instead?" he asks, still not meeting Joshua's eyes. 

"Of course, baby. Of course we can, we can do whatever you want."

Mingyu sniffles before looking up at Josh, smiling as he laughs wetly. "Can we watch _Howl's Moving Castle_?"

"Yeah, angel. We can watch that. You get your clothes on and I'll set it up, hm?" Joshua smiled lovingly as Mingyu nodded, getting up to grab a new pair of boxers from his drawer, handing a pair off to Joshua as well before climbing back onto his bed and waiting patiently for the other to join him. When he did, he sat against the headboard, letting Mingyu fall against his shoulder as he searched some website for the movie, smiling when he felt Mingyu traces shapes over his hips. 

"Are you sure you're not mad?" He heard Mingyu ask, breaking his heart a little at the question. He shook his head quickly, pulling the larger boy against him as he nestled them down into Mingyu's warm blankets. 

"Absolutely not. I'm not here for the sex, 'Gyu. I'm here for you. I've had the best day today getting to share this bed with you. Getting to this was just... A plus to an already good day. I promise you I'm not upset." The younger boy smiled, kissing Joshua's shoulder as he fluttered his eyes shut for a moment for opening them again. 

The elder smiled, kissing his head. "I love you."

Mingyu just replied with a soft hum and an " _I know_ ", making Joshua laugh. 

When the movie started, he heard Mingyu yawn, looking down to see his eyes still red and puffy. He looked just as handsome as ever though. 

"Tired?" he asked, already knowing the answer before Mingyu nodded. "Sleep. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @gyusolily  
> tumblr: gyusolily


End file.
